Throwaway
"Throwaway" is the ninth episode of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on May 7, 2002. The previously on segment is voiced by Kenny Johnson. Synopsis A planted gun in a truck-jacking case causes complications for the Strike Team, and now they're left to clean up their own mess. While the rift between Officer Lowe and Sofer deepens, causing Captain Aceveda to intervene. Also, Detective Wyms deals with the mess of her family during a visit from her daughter. Recap and Ronnie interrogate an assaulted truck driver.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell (credit only) * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest Starring Running in order as they appear in the opening credits * Tangi Miller as Rebecca Wyms * KK Dodds as Kim Kelner * Mystro Clark as Warner * Rolando Molina as Hector Estanza * and Roscoe Lee Browne as Bryce Wyms Co-Starring Running in order as they appear in the ending credits * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Zia Harris as Lloyd Hawkins * Liz Jemielita as Tigre Orozco * Nina Jane Barry as Lily Cacuzza * Ralph Drischell as Maynard Hawkins * George Antonio Ramos as Cesar * Frank Ertl as Josephs * Leonard O. Turner as Brian Holbert Featuring Running in order as they appear in the ending credits * Joel Rosenthal as Matthew Mackey * Robert Zepeda as Chaco Orozco * Mario Aguilar, Jr. as Vato * Michael Gene Carter as Truck Driver * Teri Tunder as Mona Gaines Uncredited * Jim Argenbright as Paramedic * Unknown as Mark Stone Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes * Brujeria - Cuiden a los Ninos ** Heard at the beginning of the episode, cigarettes getting stolen from the truck * Kinto Sol- Como en Secundaria ** Vic meeting the tattoo artist for his sketch * Julieta Venegas - Salvavídas ** Lem arriving to watch after Tigre * Julieta Venegas - Voluntad ** Tigre talking about Lem haircut * Cage9 - Nacionabismo ** Lem confronting Hector with punches * Conejo - Lets Ride ** Strike team robbing the evidence truck * Kinto Sol - El Capitan ** Coming from Hector's house and porch when he is about to get arrested * Julieta Venegas - Fe ** Heard during the last scene when Lem and Tigre start kissing. Episode Title Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: September 29, 2004 ** France: July 25, 2007 * This is the third episode where Shane Vendrell doesn't appear, although his name still appears in the opening credits. * This episode was written specifically to spotlight Kenneth Johnson. Quotes * Bryce Wyms So it is the subtle fractions of culpability that conspire to determine that man's fate? *'Dutch Wagenbach' I like the way you talk. * Lily Cacuzza: You guys aren't trying to pull one of your pranks, are you? * Ronnie Gardocki: No no, I really want to move. * Lily Cacuzza: Right, and a man is just as good as a vibrator. What are you up to? External links * "Throwaway" on the Internet Movie Database 109 Category:Season 1